Obsidian (MissFitt)
Obsidian is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She is the last of an ancient order of Gem mystics that kept hidden the Doorway, one of the greatest secrets in the known universe, and perhaps one of the most dangerous as well. Appearance Obsidian is tall with a slender build. She also shares some facial features with Opal, including large, wide eyes, a pointed nose, and full lips. Her skin is a dark purple hue, she has long, straight, pale purple hair, and dark purple eyes. A triangular-cut black obsidian is embedded in her forehead. She wears a long, black dress that exposes the shoulders, covers one arm with a long sleeve, and has a side slit that reaches half-way up her thigh. She also has flat, black slippers. Personality The most significant feature of Obsidian's character is her devotion to her duty. Even though her order is long gone, she continues to guard the Doorway at all costs. Having been alone on Mars for so long, Obsidian is a somber Gem with a hint of sadness and longing. Nevertheless, she prefers to keep to herself, as it is a part of her sworn duty to keep the Doorway hidden away from the rest of the known universe, especially the Gem Homeworld, and even from friends who are not part of the Order. Her solitude has also led her to achieve a high level of peace and as such is in tune with herself and the energy of the universe. This has also made her somewhat distant and enigmatic toward others. History Thousands of years ago, before the Gem colonization of Earth began, Obsidian was a member of a mystical group of Gems (presumably comprised solely of obsidians), called the Order of the Obsidian, which sought to gain a higher understanding of the nature of the universe. When they set foot on Mars, they stumbled upon the Doorway, a rift in space-time located deep within the crater of Olympus Mons. Knowing the great power it offered and the potential dangers knowledge of this rift could hold, she along with the rest of the Obsidians took a solemn oath to protect it always. When the Rebellion began on Earth, it did not take long for news to reach the order. Understanding that all life was crucial to the meaning of existence, they aided the Crystal Gems in an as of yet unknown manner, thereby defying the Gem Homeworld. In retaliation, the Diamonds had the settlement on Mars obliterated, and all the members of the order along with it. Obsidian was the only one who escaped the massacre, most likely due to luck or oversight on part of the Gem soldiers carrying out the order. Fortunately, the Doorway was not found either. In remembrance of her fallen sister Gems, Obsidian continued to adhere to her vow to keep it hidden away for all time. Powers and Abilities Obsidian can be assumed to possess the same standard abilities as any other Gem, including shape shifting, bubble formation, and the ability to retreat into her gemstone to recover from a severe injury; she has yet to be seen using these powers, as she has been isolated for so long. Weaponry * Obsidian Blade: Obsidian wields a long staff with a blade made of obsidian. However, she rarely draws it out (except to face any opponent or for ceremonial purposes), as the blade itself was part of a relic that belonged to the order. Due to its exposure to the energy given off by the Doorway, she can use it to slash temporary holes in the space-time continuum that can send anything thrown into it to any destination within the same plane of existence. She is so skilled with the blade, she can mentally control where that portal will lead to, as long as it is within the universe she is in. Trivia * Obsidian is notable in that she is one of the only characters aware of the existence of alternate realities, including the canon universe, and the realities featured on this wiki. * She is familiar with the Crystal Gems and the rebellion they led on Earth. * She is partly inspired by the character Sailor Pluto from the Sailor Moon franchise, as both served as solitary guardians of gateways in time or space. * She has never been to Earth. Gallery General Obsidian2.png Obsidian3.png Obsidian4.png Obsidian5.png Category:MissFitt characters Category:OCs Category:MissVerse Category:Gemsonas Category:Obsidians Category:Gems Category:Volcanic Glass